Kakashi's Nothingness
by ZA FIYAWURK
Summary: Parody of NOTHING through Kakashi's POV. Father daughter thing with a sweet little surprise.might be done might not. depends on how much hw IB dumps me with. T for curse words 5th ff 1st parody


"Sakura! Sakura, get back here!" Shizune called, knowing it was all in vain. Sakura hadn't heard her. She hadn't heard her in months.

Sakura was speeding down the streets, screaming at the top of her lungs, not causing a scene because, thankfully, all were in their houses at 3 in the morning.

"Sakura, it's your bed time! It's _been_ your bed time!" Finally, the brunette was able grab her charge around the waste, only to receive repeated blows to the stomach from Sakura, who was screaming and shaking her head so violently Shizune thought she was going to hurt herself. Again.

"No! You can't see Naruto right now! Sakura, stop it! Stop!" Suddenly, Sakura felt herself being lifted off the ground by two burly hands as Shizune let go. Kakashi.

"NNNNNNNNNNN! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" She screamed, as if those grunts actually had a meaning. More kicking and "noes" quickly ensued.

"SHH! SAKURA, STOP!" he whispered fiercely, constantly adjusting his grip on the wiggling teenager. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

At that, Sakura froze, staring out into her own black abyss. She knew that when Kakashi talked that sharply, he was _serious_. Last time she didn't obey that tone, she was tucked into Naruto's bed like a baby, and thanks to Kakashi's jutsu, couldn't wiggle free. He didn't let her go until she started sobbing. Sobbing, shivering, crying, all at once. It was just too sad. He couldn't help but cradle her in his arms. At first, her damn pride had her kicking and writhing to get free. But soon she stopped and cuddled him for support, but still couldn't stop crying. Tear by tear, sob by sob, they all hit him harder than the fastest bullet. His student, his _baby_, was so confused right now, without her eyes, without her ears, without her mouth...a hell that he didn't want for anyone. Especially not Sakura.

So there they sat, she crying and he soothing the crying child.

As Sakura's thoughts wondered to the broken vase that caused all that, she felt her body being moved. In the wrong direction.

"Nnnn...! Ah! Mmmm!" she groaned in protest. Her only response was the familiar rumbling in her ear that told her someone was trying to talk to her. Still Kakashi. It was much softer, so he wasn't angry anymore. But Sakura was relentless.

"Mmmm...MM! Rah! Unnnhh! Aaaa...uuh...!" More shaking of the head. But all of this was much calmer than before.

"So talkative tonight! You must be going stir crazy at Shizune's, hm, Sakura?"

"'No, no, no'! That's all she says nowadays! Naruto needs to come home soon, or she'll be the one driving _us _insane!"

"She's just bored, Shizune. A growing girl shouldn't be locked up like a bird."

"She can explore, run around, do whatever the Hell she wants when she can walk around without hurting herself!"

"She can walk to my house just fine!"

"Yeah, she can walk_ down the street _just fine! But as soon as you put her somewhere new, near some_one_ new, she breaks down."

He said nothing. His way of agreeing.

Kakashi couldn't help but think about the hospital. _Fuck that place. _The nurse. _Fuck that bitch. _The shots. _FUCK ALL THAT SHIT! _

He tried to fight it, but felt himself being sucked into the past. Another flashback.

_Naruto was out on a mission. Again. The evil Danzo had been sending him out weekly since Sakura woke up, trying to break them. His only opposition. Every moment they were apart crushed two of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, and hopefully weakened them._

_That's where Kakashi stepped in. No one left Sakura alone nowadays, and she didn't want them to. Every second of hers was a challenge. Everything was so new to her. 'Who's that?' 'What's this?' She mentally slapped herself whenever she couldn't use her fork without stabbing herself or when she shied away from her best friends, not recognizing them at first. Always having someone trusted around kept her level. Kept her sane. _

_He sat at the edge of her hospital bed, reading his porn, as Sakura pawed his frame gently from her seat on the floor. When she started fingering the buttons on his vest, he stopped reading to watch her. Her small hands found his zipper and followed it like a trail to his neck, straining to reach. She raised herself to her knees, still struggling. She now was slipped right between his legs, not realizing the inappropriate picture._

_"No, no, no!" Kakashi said hastily, pulling Sakura onto his knee."Not there, now. Not there. What, you want to know what I'm doing? What's Kaka-Sensei doing?" He chuckled at her pet name for him. "Just reading. Reading my old, ratty book that __someone tore up!"Just as he said it, her fingers began lacing the cover. Then, __**BAM! **_,_____she flung it across the room, and scowled in its direction._

_"Ha! Can't get nothing past you, can I?" As he perplexed Sakura with his howling laughter, the metal door rustled open, revealing a white clad nurse with greasy skin and an ugly scowl._

_"We need to draw more blood," she spat._

_"WHAT? This is the third time this hour! That can't be right!"_

_"I'm just following the fucking chart, now give me 'er damn arm."_

_"No... NO! She's so dizzy she can hardly walk! Use what y'all got!"_

_The nurse ignored him and snatched Sakura's arm. The pinkette sat still for a moment, trying to recognize the woman. As it clicked to her, her whole body went rigid, squirming and clinging to her sensei for dear life. The nurse then slapped her arm, trying to force Sakura still._

_"!" Sakura panicked and flung herself on the floor, kicking and screaming in protest. The nurse in return pulled Sakura's hair and nearly scalped her at the same time. Then, instead of grabbing her attacker, she surprisingly shot her arm up straight in the air and clawed for Kakashi. It was in the wrong direction, though. She swiped the air around her, slapped the ground, trying to find her missing sensei. But he was gone._

_"Ugh…. UGH!" she grunted. Where was he? He was just here! _

_Kakashi was behind the nurse, pulling her up to face him, and then punching her in the eye repeatedly. Sakura didn't know this. Sakura was alone. Again._

_"Ugh…! Ugh…! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sakura's mental state collapsed into rubble and she began doing something strange._

_Her tear laden eyes shut tight on her face, squeezing harder and harder until they began to hurt. Her jaws clenched her tongue at the base, and didn't stop when she began drooling blood from her lips. The same fingers that danced on Kakashi's vest curiously less than two minutes ago were now tearing at her tear moistened cheeks, which were already raw and bleeding. She began grunting and screeching like a wild animal, and now resembled one._

_"…Sakura?" Kakashi muttered. He stood quietly in the corner, his victim unconscious from the beating. "Sakura…. SAKURA!" He lunged at hi student and scooped her up, but she didn't stop. "STOP IT! Sto-… Stop it! Please! Kakashi cradled her and sat down. He started rocking her, back and forth, back and forth, til she stopped. Sakura didn't move, paralyzed from fear. Sensei? Bad Nurse? She couldn't' tell. Rigidly she sat, waiting for a sign. They were like that for a minute, waiting on each other. Sakura anxiously reached for her captor's face. Cloth…It had to be…_

_"AAAH!" Sakura lunged at Kakashi, still sobbing. But now from relief._

_"I know, Baby Doll, I know…Sh, Sh…"_

_He shot up, taking charge._

_"Let's go."_

_Sakura clung to his neck and allowed herself to be carried out bridal style._

_They left the hospital silently, and haven't returned since._

"Kakashi…KAKASHI!" Shizune snapped. Kakashi came to, and looked around, stunned.

"We're here." Her key was in the door, and she twisted it silently. They walked in together with Sakura in tow. Recognizing her home, she fidgeted out of her teacher's arms and stomped off to go pout somewhere. Shizune rolled her eyes.

"Tsk. Brat." Shizune turned to the silver haired jonin and smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi. And by the way…You were right to leave."

The man stared at her. "How'd you know?"

Shizune looked him in the eye while tugging at his mask. Her lips pecked his, and they both smiled.

"Because I know you."

SWEET LITTLE SURPRISE AT THE END, WITH TH SHIZUKAKA, HUH? THNX 4 READING, Y'ALL!


End file.
